Pour sa gloire
by Nevermind555
Summary: Violate a appris par cœur les règles du jeu pour plaire à Aiacos. Malheureusement, son ascension sera coupée nette. OS.


**Pour sa gloire**

Violate prélassait son corps cicatrisé dans l'eau chaude du bain. Le ronronnement du _Garudaship_ en marche lui procurait un intense sentiment de sécurité. Que de chemin avait-elle parcouru, arrivée à cette place à la seule force du poignet !... Son corps nu parlait pour elle, contant les sacrifices, les rudes batailles, les fois incalculables où elle avait frôlé la mort. Pour lui.

Aiacos du Garuda était tout pour elle. Tout. Le Juge avait permis à une Étoile Terrestre de devenir une Étoile Céleste. Pour une créature aussi soumise au morne sol qu'était le Béhémoth, l'ascension tenait du miraculeux !... Rien ne prédestinait cette Étoile à atteindre les sommets. Et Aiacos le lui avait permis. De fait, le Juge bénéficiait de toute la dévotion de Violate. Il était devenu son dieu après Hadès. En outre, Béhémoth, et c'était là un fait inavouable, nourrissait de forts sentiments à l'égard du Juge. La puissance affichée par le Garuda, qui effrayait tant, Violate la cherchait et la savourait. Elle ne la craignait pas. Aiacos était de ces êtres imprévisibles, capables de tuer sur un simple geste de la main dans une salve d'énergie qui explosait littéralement les corps à proximité ou à distance. Le pouvoir détenu par Aiacos était effrayant, tout puissant. La force physique de Violate faisait écho à la démesure d'Aiacos.

* * *

Le Juge ne faisait aucun cas du fait que Violate fut une femme. Les missions les plus périlleuses, notamment celles visant à l'envoyer seule en avant-garde du Garuda et de son armée, lui été dévolues. Violate était convaincue que le Juge ne la voyait pas en tant que femme et n'admirait que son incroyable force, se régalant des spectacles qu'elle lui offrait. Elle avait parfaitement saisi la soif de sang du Juge et plus le spectacle était sanglant, plus Aiacos s'en délectait. Jamais Violate n'avait montré ses blessures à Aiacos, les gardant secrètes afin qu'il ne la regarde jamais avec pitié ou ne vienne s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle était forte. Pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher une joie intense de l'envahir lorsqu'elle été appelée en mission. Frappant un poing contre l'autre pour signifier sa force, regard brillant du spectacle à venir, toute à l'affrontement qui se dessinait. Aiacos lui donnait littéralement des ailes !... Rien n'était insurmontable pour Violate. Pas même une armée de quinze mille hommes !... Le passé l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises : peu de choses étaient capables de résister à sa force. Violate se jetait toute entière dans les batailles jusqu'à faire ployer ses adversaires. Elle triomphait alors, se rapprochant un peu plus des cieux et de l'homme aimé. Chaque sourire de contentement d'Aiacos était venu à revêtir un attrait particulier qu'elle savourait telle une récompense. Plus les termes du Juge à l'égard des ennemis étaient méprisants et humiliants, plus Violate jubilait, offrant au regard du Garuda, demeuré aux cieux, une scène de combat cruelle et violente.

* * *

Parfois, le Garuda avait des gestes qui auraient pu laisser penser qu'il lui était attaché. Violate tâchait de ne pas s'y tromper. Les attentions étaient toutes dénuées de douceur, le Garuda demeurant un homme capable de briser deux corps à la fois d'un seul éclat de cosmos. Aiacos aimait théâtraliser ses actes, faisant montre d'une puissance sans équivoque, cruel dans ses décisions, méprisant dans ses agissements. C'était un homme devant lequel il était absolument inutile d'évoquer les termes "pitié" et "compassion". Le Juge n'en avait cure. Il ne connaissait, lui aussi, que la manière forte ; faisant appel à la crainte et donc au respect, à la dévotion jusqu'à la mort. Voilà ce qu'était le raisonnement d'Aiacos ; seul précepte à suivre au sein de la Galère Noire.

Le Garuda avait offert à Violate la vie confortable d'un soldat d'élite. Elle disposait de ses propres appartements ainsi que d'une vaste salle d'eau. Tout à bord rappelait le symbole tutélaire d'Aiacos. Il était fréquent que le Garuda l'invite en proue du navire et lui permette de contempler les cieux ainsi que le relief qui se découpait à leurs pieds. Un véritable privilège !... Violate contemplait le paysage en silence alors que son chef se lançait dans un monologue plus ou moins bref, écrasant de supériorité. Violate l'écoutait, genou à terre, souriant parfois à l'évocation de certains propos. Ils n'avaient plus de mystères l'un pour l'autre. Ils se faisaient confiance. Ils étaient définitivement complémentaires.

* * *

Le Garuda se proclamait roi. A bord, il était recommandé d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sans le moindre faux pas. Aiacos ne se souciait guère des vies perdues ou gagnées. L'ennui lui était insupportable et le divertissement était de rigueur. Il lui arrivait d'organiser des batailles sanglantes au sein même de son propre équipage comme s'il eut s'agit de combats de coqs ou d'insectes !... Souvent, le chef exécutait lui-même le vainqueur !... Son trône siégeait au milieu de deux rangées d'esclaves voués à la merci du roi, au sein de la clameur que faisait monter les cris des damnés. Tout était mis en œuvre pour souligner l'implacable supériorité du Juge.

Le roi de Karura prenait plaisir à voir Violate virevolter, écrasant avec force ses adversaires. Elle le distrayait au plus haut point. Il appréciait particulièrement sa longue chevelure de jais qui lui tombait quasiment jusqu'aux genoux. Le visage de Violate était dur mais se radoucissait considérablement lorsque le Garuda la choyait du regard, la couvant comme sa protégée, posant sur elle une aile protectrice, plaçant en elle sa confiance. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, pour ces quelques regards explicites, pour le mot ultime qu'il lui avait enfin adressé : "Violate, mon Aile." Ce lien fort entre eux demeurait indestructible.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Violate se voyait vivre aux côtés du souverain, non seulement comme son meilleur soldat mais également comme la femme qu'il aimerait et qui partagerait son amour en retour. Violate se sentait femme entre les bras puissants du Juge. Désirée. Un espoir arraché par un gamin !... Cet Or avait anéanti tous ses efforts. Faisant étalage de ses talents innés, il avait arraché à la guerrière cette victoire qu'elle méritait et qu'elle souhaitait présenter à Aiacos. S'étant battue comme une lionne, féminité offerte aux coups, elle n'avait pu que voir la victoire lui échapper, yeux brouillés levés vers le ciel en guise de pardon. Jamais Aiacos ne passerait sur cette défaite. Toutes ses aspirations de grandeur s'envolaient à mesure que le néant se refermait sur son corps rompu. Elle aurait tant aimé... elle aurait tant voulu... pour lui.


End file.
